User talk:Godlovesusall
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 14:37, October 21, 2011 About your name on my profile.... I have something set on my profile so that the username of whoever is on it shows up. You just have to write < insert username here > (no spaces) Epicnezz+Emily=ME! :P Do you want a llama? 18:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a regular contributor to iCarly wiki anymore, so I haven't been listening in on the admin talk as much. Seems to me that either Mak or Eric locked the page because of so much vandalism. It'll probably be available in the next few days if it gets unprotected. Until then, just ignore the badge. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 20:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Hello thanks for leaving a message on my talk page' I just wanted to thank you for leaving me a message and tell you that I am definitely staying here I do have a question do you ship creddie? Dd 23:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adding video Hi, Godlovesusall (love your username, by the way :) Here's how I added my video: 1) Click the "Edit profile" button on your User page (top right corner). 2) Click "Video" under the "Add features and media menu" on the right side of the editing page. 3) You will get a pop-up window asking you to add the URL of the video you want to add. If you're adding a Youtube video, it would be the address that you see when you click the "Share" button directly beneath the video. Click "Next." 4) You will see a page that allows you to make a bunch of adjustments to your video. Move the slider in the "Width" prompt to adjust the size of the video for how it appears on your User page. 5) Go to the "Layout" prompt and click left or right, depending on which side of your user page you want the video to appear. (Most people choose left.) 6) Click the "Add a video" button in the bottom-right corner of the screen. 7) Click "Return to editing" and then the blue "Publish" button in the top right corner of the screen. Okay, I hope that helped, and good luck!!! :D Sam-I-Ham 16:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) it's me again replying I was going to ask you if you ship creddie,but via that link you gave me I think I already figured it out and yes I would love to be friends and thank you for replying and I love that video! :) Dd 19:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 'so do you really live in Greece?' I hope you don't and the annoying or nosy for asking this but do you really live in Greece? are you Greek?Dd 21:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) where I'm from I am an all-American girl, and proud of it. Dd 21:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry to bother you again and I will stop if you tell me I'm annoying you do you like spam?( you know, Spencer and Sam) Dd 23:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Videos Great! I hope the instructions I gave work and you're able to put up your videos fairly easily. :) Sam-I-Ham 14:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh, hello! :) Hey Godlovesusall :D Ok when you first made a comment on the Creddie page I was really excited to have you here just because of your username haha. I made a comment then and I'll say it again.. I love it xP I just love how you aren't afraid to show your faith even when a lot of other people here don't agree. It's a good way of witnessing lol (sort of- if they are willing to hear anything). I know we have other believers here and I'm just happy to know we have another one. Your little message about your faith was beautiful x) I wrote that I am a Christian on mine, but I didn't really elaborate as much as you did :/ Also I love Peter Pan. Like.. I'm obsessed with it lol. I've seen the Disney version probably 40 times and I've seen a bunch of plays. In fact I had a Peter Pan rant a few weeks ago on a blog about how awesome it is lol. I also like chess but it's been a while since I've played it and I was never that good xD Oh well it's still fun...and my brother likes playing with me because he knows I'll lose xP So yeah... I just wanted to say hi :) Also.. I was just curious how old you are. You certainly don't have to say if you don't feel comfortable. I just don't know too much about you yet, that's all x) Have you been on the chat yet? You should go on whenever you get a chance.. it's a lot of fun and you'll love everyone on it xP Ok that's it.. sorry for my long and boring message lol Samlovesham 16:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. WOW I just realized you were a boy... ok sorry that was random..It's not weird though.. there are a lot of boys on here xD P.S.S. You have the same birthday as my brother :D Ok now I'm done I promise LOL Hi again xD Haha yes exactly... there are a lot of verses about not being ashamed.. I should probably work on memorizing those lol. I have a lot of favorite verses but one of my favorites is Psalm 121... I stuck that on the inside of my locker at school xP Oh your age doesn't shock me that much lol.. I read you were a University student so I was expecting you to be a little older. Also there's a 22 year old and 25 year old on here as well as some other people in that age range so you aren't alone. xD And yes, chat can get very out of control.. sometimes the comments just start flying by and you barely have time to read them. I'll have to try to get on sometime when you are because I don't think I've seen you on there yet lol. It's funny how close in age you and your sister are with my older brother and sister. You and my brother (since you have the same birthday) would have been the same exact age, but my brother is 24 now. Also I guess your sister is 27? Mine is 26 ^_^ So yeah.. I dunno I just think that's kind of cool xP And yes I would absolutely love to be friends x) Samlovesham 00:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) Of course I'll be your friend! I believe in God too! I'm a Christian. :) Creddie 4 Real 01:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real :) I love the videos on your profile too! Creddie 4 Real 00:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real hey :) How dare you? :O YOU HAD TO PROMSIE ME !!! haha, just kidding :D :D I know, ain't that funny :D please promsie me to have an amazing christmas time :)) muchlvoe from germany <3 Sorry,but who is it? Re: Hi There Are you taking about The Chizz Weekly? If yes, then what you like to do/write about? I'll see if we have room. :D [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) Sorry for responding a day late. The Chizz Weekly is released every Sunday so make sure to have your riddles in by that day each week I'll leave you an update when needed (Stay tuned to one later this week) [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 23:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You see, the only problem with that is time zones. You're online when it's night here in New York. If you wish to speak to me privately, you can leave a message to me on the Victorious wiki or e-mail me at thechizzweekly@gmail.com . [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 18:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I just realized that since you're wanted to speak to me privately about the riddle first, you won't have it in by this week's issue. Therefore, I'll think of a riddle this week and you may start next week. :) Hi there!! :) Everything's fine, here! :) how about there? :o Ohhh i just now really saw that! :o haha, i don't always go through the comments. xD anyway, i live in America, so all of the episodes air here, already. :o but thanks for the link! it should definitely help a lot in case i ever miss on or anything! :) And sure, we can be friends! :D i take it from your username that you're a Christian? :o you know, saved, with Jesus in your heart and such? :) ahaha i am, and i always have to ask other people. :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 15:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :) Awh, i'm sorry to hear that! :/ I actually have a similar problem, myself. Oh well. :) I'm fine also, of course! :) haha And yay, another believer! :) talk to you later! :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 17:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) hiya! :D Hey! :) I'm doing quite well, thank you! :) how are you? :o And awh, really? :o I actually really like music that's relevant to how I feel. :) I really like this band called He Is We for that reason. :) I didn't see that. :o I just checked your blogs to see if it was there, but nope. :o where was it posted? :o Have you read my fanfic? :o Cupcake :) write me back here! 22:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :) Oh man, I'm sorry about your dad and your love life. :/ My love life sucks too, honestly. :P Buuuut I've learned to laugh about it and, like you said, God loves us. And that's a fact that will not faulter. :) I just read it! :) It's pretty cool to me, because you started liking iCarly for the same reason I did - Creddie. If there was no Creddie, I wouldn't like iCarly. Especially now that the humor isn't all that good anymore. :P Pahaha no worries, I'm lazy about reading fanfics, too. xD I read most of my best friend's, but that's about it. :) Good luck with your paper and the fanfic! :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 01:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :) Sure thing! :) Don't worry about bugging me - it's fine. xD I honestly have no idea. :o i don't make gifs, so i wouldn't know. i know there's a site called gifsoup where some people make gifs, so you can check there. :D I never really liked Superman that much, honestly. :o he was too invincible and it didn't make for a good story, to me. xD however, i'm absolutely in love with Spiderman. xD and yep, that's Ryan and Gabriella! :D they're adorable. :) of course I prefer Troy and Gabriella as a couple, but Ryan and Gabriella are a close second. :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 17:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Nope, they definitely aren't mine! :o i've never made a gif before. xD I like his basic character I guess, but I'm just not a fan of the all-powerful superhero. :P I enjoy it when they have weaknesses because it makes me really feel for them. :) Spiderman's always been my favorite. xD I love Disney.'' Especially'' their movies. I'm the ultimate ''Disney fan-girl. I don't like most of the shows that are out now (although i '''love' the older ones), but all of the movies are my loves, be it Disney Channel or Walt Disney Pictures. <3 And it doesn't really matter either way. Disney's my love, no matter how you slice it. haha :P I just like Ryan and Gabriella's chemistry, and they're an adorable crack pairing. :) Probably my favorite crack pairing, actually. xD I prefer Troyella in the canon of course, but for fanfics and such I really love Ryella. :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 20:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :) Pahaha it seemed like it went there. xD Awh, you should definitely put them online somewhere!! :D and yessss, the summary's always the hard part, to me. :o i have my bestfriend read them so she can help me. xD she helps a lot. :) your friend, Cupcake :) write me back here! 20:45, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I read your comment on the Innuendo page, and when I saw it was starting to cause arguments I deleted it. We already had a big discussion about keeping the innuendo page, and after a long argument we already decided to do so. If you don't like it, please don't go on it. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 17:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :o Yay! :) haha, i actually thought Spider-man and MJ were on there already. :o Cupcake :) write me back here! 19:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Many of the stuff on the Innuendo page was added on purpose. To list two obvious ones: How do you explain "the squirrels" in iBelieve In Bigfoot? Or "the horses in the barn" in iOMG? The show has added Innuendos on purpose, and some people like them. It's not a danger for anyone or anything, I am pretty sure of that. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 14:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but these innuendos were obvious. What were the squirrels gonna do otherwise? Didn't you see Carly and Freddie's look? Or in iMTFL, what Carly said to Spencer? Obvious is obvious. Okay, the other stuff is debateable, but alone these few make an innuendo page necessary. Your opinion should be respected as an individual but forcing it upon others is not right. At this moment we will not remove the innuendo page just because it is your opinion. We cannot change a major page in our wiki because one person does not like it. I hope you can understand that this wikia is a website for a television show, and not a religious matter. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 21:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey there :) It's refreshing to see a Christian publicly profess their faith. I admire you. – Echmann1174 (talk) 11:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Btw, I notice you live in Greece. Are you Orthodox? GIF :) sooo i made a GIF and i wanted to show some people, but i was worried that it would get attacked if i posted it on the main page, so here it is for your viewing pleasure. xD http://gifsoup.com/view4/3341411/creddie-is-the-winner-o.gif Cupcake :) write me back here! 21:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey :) Sure, we can be friends. any Creddier is friends with me as far as I'm concerned. Oh, and I'm not having problems with finding them online, it's more finding the time to watch them online. Haha. Lotstar 05:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC)